


The Rule

by Alison_Parker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Cute Jack Kline, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Jack is a Tease, Kissing, Making Out in the Impala (Supernatural), Mild Smut, My First Smut, Neck Kissing, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sloppy Makeouts, Touching, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alison_Parker/pseuds/Alison_Parker
Summary: You and Jack are dating in secret, but keeping the secret is getting harder and harder as you and Jack become closer, like, literally. Cute fluff, minimal smut (if it can even be called smut) and some serious talks in the Impala about how they are going to go about things.





	The Rule

First posted on my tumblr, [waywardsuns](https://waywardsuns.tumblr.com/post/183104011081/the-rule)

 

“Burgers tonight?” Dean asked. He sat at the motel room table and sipped on a beer as he nursed the large bruise on his cheek with an ice pack. He kicked his feet up on the table and leaned back. He groaned a little when he stretched and grabbed his ribs. “God, I hate werewolves,” he muttered.

“Mhmm yeah,” Sam said. He didn’t look up from his phone. Jules had had some trouble with a hunt she had gone on and was getting advice from Sam on how to find a ghoul. Y/N was so proud of him, and how he was as a leader. Dean was just relishing time out of the bunker because he didn’t like all of the people from Apocalypse world using it at a command center. She had to say she agreed. They were all nice, but… that was home and they weren’t exactly family. The Winchester’s were just prone to finding strays. And they were definitely foster fails.

Y/N rolled her eyes. “Aw come on, I’m so sick of burgers. Let’s find something else.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, okay. Like what?”

“Well, I thought I saw a Chick-fil-a on our way in…” she sang.

Sam locked the screen of his phone. “No, yeah. She’s right, that’s better.” He dropped his phone on the table next to Dean and grabbed his own beer out of the fridge.

Dean nodded and pulled his wallet out and dropped thirty bucks on the table. “Get me something spicy.”

She wrinkled her nose. “Whatever. Keys?” Y/N made a grabby motion with her hand.

He held them just out of her reach with two fingers. “Do not crash my fucking car.”

Y/N threw her hands up and looked at Sam for support. “You were the one to teach me how to drive. If I crash, you’re responsible.” She leaned across the table and snatched the Impala’s keys before he could yank them back again. “Hey Jack, you wanna come?”

Jack looked up from the book he was reading on one of the beds. He’d always liked learning about popular culture, so it was obvious that she would give him the Harry Potter books to read. Y/N and Sam pitched in to buy the whole set, on the premise that you all could share it if one of you wanted to reread one of the books. He dog-eared a page in The Goblet of Fire and started tying his shoelaces. “Sure. What’s Chick-fil-a?”

She grabbed his jacket and tossed it to him. “Uh, I guess it’s like church, but they sell chicken.”

“That’s very accurate,” Sam chuckled.

“Hey,” Dean called as she reached for the door. “Will you get me a Dr. Pepper?  _Please_.”

Sam turned his head and smiled. “Me too.”

“Sure.” She grabbed Jack’s arm and pulled him out of the door before her brothers could make any more special requests.

As Y/N started the car and pulled onto the street she reached for Jack’s hand. “Sorry if you were reading your book, I just really wanted to spend some time with you without Sam and Dean there.”

Jack squeezed her hand and brought it up to his mouth to place a kiss on her knuckles. “No, I’m glad you did. It’s hard being around them with you.”

As she slowed down to stop at a red light she leaned over to kiss him. He slid a hand over her knee. Jack was especially good at keeping boundaries, always making sure that she was okay with anything he did. She took his hand and guided it higher up on her thigh, because she on the other hand, probably would have been okay with  _no_  boundaries. Jack had just slid his tongue across her bottom lip eliciting a sigh from her when a honk that came from behind them forced them to jump apart to opposite sides of the car.

“Shit,” Y/N stepped on the gas and peeled away from the now green light. For the rest of the drive, Jack kept her right hand firmly clasped in his, every now and then rubbing his thumb over hers. Though the gesture was nice, Y/N desperately wanted that hand to be somewhere else on her body.

The line was five cars deep when they got there and it gave them time to talk about the important things: Harry Potter. It passed the time quick, they were in the middle of an argument about which was the best book, up to where Jack was when she had to pause to order.

As she was relaying the order she could feel Jack’s lips where her neck met her shoulder; her sweet spot. She struggled to keep her voice level as she thanked the cashier and she pulled up.

“What are you doing?” She giggled. Instead of pushing him away, Y/N grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer. It was so uncharacteristic of Jack to initiate something like that, especially in public, with car windows that had virtually no tint on them.

“Sorry,” he murmured against her neck. Ah fuck.

“No, don’t be sorry. I was just wondering.” He had moved away far enough that she could look in his eyes. “Jack, you can do  _whatever_  you want to me,” she whispered. And she meant it. She didn’t know why she said it in the front seat of her brother’s car, but she had meant every word.

Jack kissed her slow and deep. It made Y/N feel like her body was sinking into the leather bench. Her stomach dropped to her curling toes as he ran his long fingers up her thigh to the waistband of her jeans and then back down to her knee. God, he was  _teasing_  her. The worst part was having to pull herself back to reality to make sure she kept a tight foot on the brake and to move up in line every so often.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek as she handed the cashier the cash who gave her a sweet smile in return.

“You two are cute,” she said as she handed out the drinks and food.

“Thanks,” Y/N said hesitantly. And she realized this was the first time that she and Jack had ever gone out together as a couple. Most of their time was spent alone in one of their rooms, late at night so no one would catch them. They’d never had the luxury of going out because someone–Sam, Dean, or Cas–was always with them.

She pulled out of the drive-thru and into a close parking spot before throwing the car into park and sliding across the bench seat, closer to Jack.

He ran his thumb down her jaw as he kissed her. In no time, she had thrown her leg over his and straddled him, running her fingers through his soft hair. Jack moaned as she dragged her nails along the back of his neck, and she could feel his cock twitch with interest beneath her. He dragged his tongue across her bottom lip and every nerve in Y/N body tingled. Jack gripped her ass and pulled her tight against him so their chests pressed together and between the thin t-shirts and jackets she could feel his heart pounding – or maybe it was hers. She fought against every urge in her body that told her to take this to the back-seat, only to pull her lips away and press their foreheads together. They both were panting and grabbing at each other’s clothes, anything to get closer to one another.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” she murmured.

Jack chuckled lightly. He rubbed the tops of her thighs which sent tingles straight to her core. “Don’t apologize for that.” He leaned in to kiss Y/N again but she slid off his lap and out of the way of those soft, soft lips…

“No, I’m just sorry that I got us both worked up. If we don’t get this food back to Sam and Dean, they’re going to call and wonder where we are.”

Jack sighed disappointedly and pulled on the legs of his jeans, obviously trying to relieve some of the tightness and adjust himself. Y/N tore her gaze away from the bulge in his pants and began to crack her knuckles. She put the car in drive and peeled out of the parking lot.

“It’s just–” she shook her head, “they can’t know. They’d kill us both.”

“Stop apologizing,” Jack said. “I know they can’t know. Don’t worry about it.”

 _‘God, he was so fucking sweet._ ’ She thought to herself. He just wanted her to be happy. She knew he didn’t actually care if Sam and Dean knew about  _whatever_  this was between them. Actually, he’d probably be more relieved if they did know. But Jack also understood how overprotective they could be.

Y/N rubbed a hand across her face. She could still smell Jack from across the bench; his shampoo, his deodorant, everything that was  _Jack_  and it was stuck in her nose, intoxicating her. She reached down and cranked the handle to roll the window down. The fall air whipped at her cheeks and cooled her down instantly, and any smell of Jack escaped through the window into the night.

“All I want to do is rip your clothes off and throw you in the back seat,” she growled. “And it doesn’t even bother me that Sam and Dean have both used it as their personal ‘conjugal trailer’. I just want you.” She peeked at him out of the corner of her eyes, wondering if she had gone too far. It had to be as miserable for him as it was for her. But Jack was staring out of the window on his side, smiling.

“We might just have to break our rule.” Jack shrugged. Y/N was watching the headlights bounce over the road but she could feel Jack watching for her reaction. Y/N’s body got hot all over again. She hummed in approval.

The rule he was speaking of was something they made up over hushed tones in her bedroom one night that seemed ages ago. One of the many nights they gathered in her room and watched movies and kissed until their lips were throbbing and they ached to touch each other. Huddled under her covers, they promised they’d keep things between them under wraps, that meant, they’d never do anything with the boys home. And the implication that they should have sex with Cas and Sam and Dean around, the latter two sleeping in rooms just down the hall was both frightening and exciting.

Y/N pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off. There were so many things that she wanted to say to Jack before they got out of the car; before they had to pretend that nothing was going on in front of Sam and Dean again. The words were sweet on her tongue and Jack lapped them up. She didn’t have to say anything, he just  _knew_.

* * *

“Dude, I’m starving. Where the fuck are they?” Dean asked Sam for the fourth time. His hands were on his hips and he paced the length of the room. “I’m gonna start eating the fucking walls.”

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean’s dramatics and let him complain. He continued scrolling around through small-town newspapers and obituaries looking for cases to dole out to the hunters living at the Bunker. Dean crossed behind him and pressed his forehead to the window like a child waiting for his parents return after a night out.

“Thank god,” he sighed. “They’re pulling in.” He continued to hold the curtains open just far enough so he could see. Just as he was about to turn his head, and close the curtains, he froze.

“Oh,” he softly mumbled.

Sam scoffed. “‘Oh’ what, Dean? Did you spot the wrong black ‘67 Impala?”

“They’re kissing,” he said, disgustedly.

Sam couldn’t have heard that right. He whipped his head around and sure enough, Dean was still staring out the window like a peeping Tom, making sure that only his head was visible through the dingy curtains. Sam jumped up and ripped one side of them out of Dean’s hands.

A few doors down parked–Jesus–right under a light, was Y/N and Jack. If it hadn’t been his little sister and the son of the devil in the front seat of that car, he might have found it a little endearing, like ‘aw, young kids in love’ or whatever. She had her hand wrapped firmed around the back of his neck, and well, he couldn’t even see where Jack’s hands were, and they were clearly tonguing each other.

Dean dropped the curtain. “When did that happen?”

Sam pulled his eyes away in shock. “I don’t know. They seemed close but I thought they were just friends. Just happy to have someone their own age around, you know?”

“Oh yeah, they’re real happy alright.”

Dean stole another glance. “Aw, shit.” he yanked the curtains closed so hard that he nearly broke the rod. “They’re coming inside.”

“What do we do?!” Sam asked.

Dean looked around the room frantically before pushing Sam’s chest. “Sit back down. We’re clearly not supposed to know, so act like it.” He moved back over to sit across from Sam at the table. He grabbed his beer and took a large swig.

Sam went to do the same when his breath caught in his throat. “Dean, don’t they usually sleep in the same bed on hunts?”

Dean choked and sputtered on his beer. It dribbled down his chin and he wiped at it hastily as the door opened. They came in laughing about something that Sam didn’t know what was in reference to; something to do with what the cashier at Chick-fil-a said to them. Jack set the food down in the middle of the table and Y/N plopped the two Dr. Peppers in a drink holder down next to it. She pulled one out and set it in front of Dean, and then pulled the other out and fitted her lips around the straw and took a quick sip before putting it in front of Sam.

Sam stared at the straw that had just been in Y/N’s mouth. Normally, it wouldn’t bother him in the slightest. But now that he knew that Jack’s tongue had been in her mouth not five minutes ago–

He shoved the styrofoam cup back towards her. “You can have it,” he said quickly.

Dean snorted and Sam threw him a glare. Luckily, Y/N didn’t pay him any mind. “Thanks, Sammy.”


End file.
